


One For My Baby

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [30]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Ruth knows she did the right thing.
Relationships: Ruth Tyler/Vic Tyler
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081515





	One For My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 242. Prompt from [lifein1973](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/). [Weekly Drabble Challenge 147](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2144502.html): Turn of phrase-Wild about the boy. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Posted to Livejournal on August 30, 2011.

Ruth knew she hadn’t been a good wife; she never thought she’d have to be.

Vic Tyler wore flashy clothes, drove too fast and had a million schemes, none of which involved getting a respectable job or sticking around one place very long. That was good enough for Ruth too, right until she gave birth.

Sammy changed everything. She’d never loved anything the way she loved that boy, and she’d do anything to keep him safe, even from her husband.

She grieved Vic’s departure, never admitting the sense of relief.

Now all she had to be was a good mother.  
>


End file.
